Dark Vampire
by Kindred01
Summary: Harry is a Dark Vampire and has caught an eye of another Dark Vampire. After being mated Harry is forced back to his muggle's family home.
1. Chapter 1

Harry walked back into the living room, his was lip bleeding and dripping off his chin as he pulled the baggy shirt over his shoulders to try and hid thick black bruises and cuts. He turned he lights on and walked to the TV then turning it off before turn to the three people in the room. They sat on the sofa almost slumped like they were a sleep however they were not a sleep but paralyzed.

The teen watched their eyes widen when they saw Harry standing before them, there was no expression Harry's face as he watched their bodies trembled as they tried to move. "I do hope that you're all comfortable." Harry said softly as he walked to the gas fire place and bent down turning the small gas key. "I didn't want to do this you know but you left me no choice anyone who could kill a baby doesn't deserve to live." Harry said as he heard a garble grunt from his uncle "Don't lie to me uncle Vernon I know Dumbledore told you and you took great pleasure in hurting me. Making stay away nights after nights scrubbing the floors and cooking up a storm so you could sit and eat like a pig I am shocked that your doctor hasn't told you that your heart is about to give up."

Harry then walked to the windows and closed them tight making sure that it was air tight "Oh yes I could hear it from here your heart is struggling but that could the muggle drugs I put in your drinks. The police are going to think you drugged yourself and your wife and son and turned the gas on." Harry turned to look at Dudley who was slouched on the sofa while his Aunt was sat up right and reminds Harry of a china doll. "They are gonna find the photos you took of me on your phone and your computer they even gonna find the email you accidently sent to 30 people and knowing you can't undo an email so you decide that you can't do prison not with those inmates that kill pigs like you so you go for the cowards way out." Harry leaned in and smiled at him letting his blood drip onto the fat man's trousers "You shouldn't have never killed my baby and you shouldn't have killed me!" Harry snarled as he flashed his fangs at him before he stood up and walked away from the living and then out the house.

Later that night… at Spinner's End

Snape was working on a potion for the dark Lord, Voldemort wanted to have his old body back so he could walk among the wizarding world and smile when he walks right into the Ministry of magic and take Fudge's job right out from under his sticky nose. He sighed feeling a head ache grow behind his eyes he has been a wake for two day straight working on this potion. His mind drifted back to the wizard oath to the dark Lord he made to protect his mate Harry Potter

…Flash Back…

Two weeks before school ends…

Snape should be a happy man, he found his mate a dark vampire like himself he never thought he would find another one like him. Dark Vampire are rare beings they are very different from normal vampires, they were born human until they 17 or if they are killed and they are very protective of each other and with his mate there was many complications 1/ the boy was his student,

2/ they is a big age gap,

3/ he's Harry Potter.

He knew Dumbledore wouldn't keep Harry safe he only saw the boy as a weapon a means to an end. He started courting Harry and the boy returned his feelings and at the end of Harry's 6th year they started sleeping together. He had to protect him he couldn't stop Harry from going back to his piggish relatives no matter how they tried the old man wouldn't hear it and it killed him to know that he couldn't see Harry until he turned 17.

So he went to the Dark Lord he knew that he has been planning something else for the teen and Severus hopes that if he told him what he plans to do with Harry that the Dark Lord will leave them both alone. He walked into the Dark Lord's offices and stood in front of him "Severus good to see you I need you brewing skills." The Dark Lord said with smile.

"What kind of potion do you need?" Severus asked as he watched the Dark Lord moved to a large full length mirror

"I want my old body back, one where no one would even know it was me I would be able to give that damn fudge a run around for his money. I have it all worked out Severus but I need to kill Dumbledore first he will recognize me but without in whispering in people's ears like a muse my campaign will run better also I think if I was to say kill a bogart version of me and save say Harry Potter they will praise me like a hero." He grinned as he spun around and looked at the potion master and saw him think something thought "Severus is there a problem?" He asked

"My Lord, there is something I need to tell you. I am as you know Dark Vampire…" Voldemort nodded "Well you also know that we Dark Vampire are a rare lot because of the last wizard war many of the subs were killed and most the Doms went insane and had to be killed. I found a sub he is a student and 20 years younger than me but I have already mated with him and is with child." Snape said, Voldemort frowned and rubbed the back of his head

"I do not see…"

"I will make you your potion if you making a wizard's oath not to kill my mate." Severus said quickly, Voldemort just stared at him with a frowned

"And why would I want to kill your mate?" He asked

"Because he is Harry Potter." Snape said. The Dark Lord blinked and stood still before as if he was thinking

"You sure he is a Dark Vampire?" He asked

"Of course I'm sure I could smell it on him and he has the tattoo." Snape snarled at him, then Voldemort's lips spread in to a smiled and it made Snape winced when he see the insane smile

"Perfect you can have your oath Severs in return of the potion and something else." The Dark Lord asked, Severus frowned before he asked

"What?" Snape asked as the Dark Lord step in Snape's personal space and hissed at him

"Your loyalty." Seeing the potion masters frown Voldemort chuckled "Kill Dumbledore."

….End of Flash Back….

That memory caused shivers through his body as he put down the wooden spoon and let the potion simmer. He wanted to tell Harry what he's done but Dumbledore make sure that he couldn't speak to him all Harry's post has been kept away from him and any attempt he has made to try to send a message has failed. He sat down knowing that the potion need 4 hours to simmer before he added the last ingredient then it is left to cool overnight. That is when he felt the wards in his home let someone in. He frowned as he pushed himself up and walked out of his lap and up the stairs to the hall away. He stood there as he closed the door and listened to the house trying to hear where this person was.

The house was silent as he pulled his wand out and started to move around checking room to room before he came to the living room. Where he froze seeing the dark haired teen standing with his back to him. The teen stood there looking at the fire place that was alight and he was standing still as a stone statue. "Harry?" He called out as he watched the teen turn around to face him. Snape gasped as he looked at the 16 year old standing there looking like he has been attacked. "Oh Merlin what happen?" Severus asked as he rushed over to the boy and cupped his face seeing the bruises on his face and blood down his lips and chin along and the thick ugly hand marks around the slim throat.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered as he dropped to his knee.

The potion master caught the teen and held him close as he cried into the man's chest. The smell was powerful and strong that someone has killed his mate and would awaken his dark vampire blood. "Who did this?" Severus asked as he picked Harry up and carried him down to the basement where his lab was and a spare bed. Harry hadn't answered him as he was placed onto the bed and watched as Harry looked away from him as the potion master started to look at his injuries "Raven." He whispered the teen's nickname as he found more bruises on the teen's body

"My uncle." Harry whispered as he felt a potion bottle pressed to his lips. The young vampire drunk the potion and shivered as he felt the warm spread though him and grow.

"I will kill him." Snape snarled

"I already did, they deserve to die they killed our baby." Harry said still keeping his eye away from Snape.

"Baby?" Severus asked as he watched the boy turn on his side and curl up to cry.

The words filled Snape with cold dread and he placed a blanket over his mate and curled around Harry holding him close. Harry feel a sleep crying while Snape kissed the small tattoo on the back of his mate's shoulder as he slipped off the bed and walked to the fire place and stood inside it before yelling "Dumbledore's offices!" and disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore was happily sat in his offices at home feeding his cat, it was a large cat that had purple eyes said cat meowed and skimmed around the old man's legs the old man chuckled until his bowl of food was place down for him "Good Kitty." Dumbledore said as he patted the cat as he grin at the sliver looking cat before as he walked back to the chair. "You know today was a good day." He chuckled as he sipped his drink "I have finely found a way to brake that bond once it's gone I will have Harry under my control again." He grinned, just as the fire place grew venomous green light and out stepped the potion master.

Dumbledore looked shocked for a moment to see Snape standing in his offices, but something was odd about him as he watched him stand almost disjointedly "Severus my boy what do I owe this visit at this hour." He forces smiles on his face as he put his papers back into his desk as he watched the man lift his head up and looked at him. The white haired smiles dropped as he saw the pitch black eyes.

"Severus?"

In the moment of a blink of an eye Dumbledore saw Snape standing over him snapping the old wizard's wand in half. He stabs both parts into the old man's leg just above a knee and watched as the white haired man let out a pain filled scream. The purple eyed cat Kitty looked up when he heard his master scream and snarled at Snape lashing out her clawed paws however the Dark vampire turn to the cat and snarled louder making the animal run before he turn back to the old head master. S…Severus w…what are you doing?" He gasped as he gulp for air as he looked at him in fear. He has never seen this man this angry that his eyes are as dark as night.

"You sent my mate back to that family knowing that he was pregnant! Do you know not only did they murder our child but they killed him! Becoming a Dark Vampire should have been painless should have been a beautiful thing but YOU GOT HIM KILLED. I KNOW WHAT THEY DID TO THEM!" He scream as he dragged him out of his chair him towards the fire place "Do you know what happens to a Dark Vampire when they are killed rather than a natural change they become killers. You won't see the aftermath of my Raven's kills but you should know that his muggle family are dead."

"No." Dumbledore whispered in shock as he was forced to kneel.

He looked shocked at Snape he couldn't believe that those thick headed muggle would go as far as kill the boy. Blood pool around his knees as he looked up at the very pissed off vampire "S…Severus please if I knew th…they…" Snape took the old man's hand and dragged him towards the fire place "Severus please stop, stop I'M SORRY I DIDN'T THINK THEY WOULD KILL HIM!" Dumbledore screamed as the potion master pushed the old man's hands into the fire and watched the old man scream

"NOTHING YOU SAY WILL MAKE UP FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Snape yelled as he pushed him onto his back and stood over him growling "I'm going to take you apart and I am going to make you scream and the last thing you're going to see the memories I took from my mate playing over and over again in your head."

The sun was just starting to show when he returned back to home. He stood in the lab blood dripping off his finger tip and off the end of his nose he half expected to see Harry still a sleep but the bed was empty. He looked around the room to find Harry and soon enough he finds his mate standing in front of the cauldron looking down at it "Raven." He whispered, as he moved closer. He saw Harry was still warped up in the dark green throw he watched as the teen threw something into the potion. He knew he should stop Harry from putting anything into the potion but he couldn't.

"You needed to add the dragon's tooth tip to the potion." Harry said dully, as he looked up to see the potion master covered in blood from head to toe.

"Yes..that right." Severus said, he didn't understand how Harry knew what he was making and how he knew what the last part need

"You're covered in blood?" Harry whispered as he walked over to him.

The potion master watched as the dark haired teen walked over to him and looked him up and down as he watched the blood drip off him as he reached out and touched his face letting blood cover the palm of his hand "I killed Dumbledore." He said, and just staying that made him feel like there was a weight lifted off his shoulder as he breathing deeply and watched the dark green eyes look up at him

"You killed him for me?" Harry whispered

"Not just you." They looked at each other for a long moment before Severus sighed and started to pull away "I should bath." He tells him, but the dark haired teen grabbed his arm

"No stay like this and hold me."

The next day…

Harry was still quiet the next day and stayed circled up in bed, Severus still had to see the Dark Lord about Dumbledore's death but he didn't want to leave Harry on his own. "I could some with you." Harry whispered as he sat on the edge of the bed smears of blood still could be seen on Harry's skin

"Do you really want to? The man is still insane." Severus told him as he hooked his fingers under Harry's chin and made him look up at him and saw the dark green orbs looking back at him before Harry nuzzle the man's hand

"Aren't we all?" Harry whispered, as he stood up and walked into the bath room Severus frowned as he followed him and then leaned in the door way and watched the teen hands rest on his stomach he could see the lost and guilt and it brought up Severus' own guilt

"Harry do you hate me for not coming for you sooner? For not stopping Dumbledore from sending you back there? " Severus asked as he saw the boy look in the mirror before looking back him

"No, I could never hate you my Dom I hate myself for not protecting our baby. It's my fault that she dead." Severus walked over to him and warped his arms around him and rubbed his hand over the soft skin of the teen's stomach.

"It's not your fault you didn't know how far that old man would go you could only do so much and the way those pigs treated you, you held out as long as you could." He whispered as he kissed Harry's neck and nuzzled the skin. "Have your bath love and I will find some clothes to fit you." Severus whispered as he nipped Harry tattoo.

By midday Severus took Harry to the Dark Lord's manor. The teen was now wearing all black but not in the style of Snape. The potion master was worried about Harry he was so quiet and he acted like there was no sign of life like Harry was a shell and after last night when they has blooded covered sex was strange they acted like to wild animals. By the end of the night the lab bed was destroyed. He watched his mate and saw him stand at the door blankly and then look up at Severus and watched as the potion master bent down and kissed Harry on the lips. The dark haired teen moaned as he pressed himself close to the Dark Vampire and let a small smile flicker his lips "I love you." Harry whispered

"I love you to." Severus smiled seeing the small smile.

They walked into the offices of the Dark Lord's offices and Severus groaned seeing that the Voldemort wasn't alone. Lucius Malfoy was standing next to the desk looking at some documents and also there in the room was Draco. Harry didn't react as they walked in to the room and up to the desk but Draco did start to make a scene "What hell is Potter doing here?" He yelled as he started to walk over to him

"Draco." Lucius warned as the younger blonde stood in front of Harry, Lucius has been forwards that Severus was coming with Harry and he explained to his son to keep his tongue in his mouth and started poke him in the shoulders

"Draco I would stop if I was you." Severus warned his godson as he watched his mate take Draco sneering comments.

"I knew it I heard you spread your legs for your teachers never thought…"Harry growled as he grabbed Draco's wrist and twist his arm behind his back before pushing the boy to the ground with his foot on the blonde teen's back as his eyes turned pitch black.

The room was quiet as Draco whimpered and cried out in pain as he tried to move but found he couldn't without having his arm broke "Harry let him go!" Severus growled at him and for a moment Harry kept his hold on the blonde before letting his arm go and pushing him to the floor before going back to his quiet self. Draco whimpered and crawled his way back to his father as he held his arm

"I did warn you Draco." Severus said. Voldemort chuckled as he looked over Harry. He realised that something was different the teen seem to have a dark aura around him

"Lucius I wish you to say if your son can hold his tongue." The Dark Lord asked as he looked at them Draco stood up holding his arm not saying a word.

"Of course my Lord I am so sorry for my son, he is easily jealous over Potter."

"Snape." Harry snarled at him.

"What?" The blonde man said

"I said Snape I am a Snape now and it's Raven Snape. Harry Potter is dead." He growled at them, Severus looked down at Harry and kissed his cheek and whispered something in his ear

"I like the idea of Raven Prince." Harry looked at him and kissed him on the lips

"Then that is what I want to be called." The Dark Lord rolled his eyes and stood up and looked at the people in his room before

"Severus?" The dark Lord called to him, Snape looked towards the Dark Lord as he kept Harry close "Did you do what I asked." Harry rested his head on the Potion Master's shoulder and watched everyone in the room

"The potion is ready and you will find Dumbledore dead in his home."


	3. Chapter 3

"Dumbledore is dead." Severus said, the room was quiet as the Dark Lord, Lucius and Draco looked gab smacked as Harry curled around himself around Severus

"I must say that is quick." Voldemort said once he found his voice, he looked at Harry was dressed in dark vampire robes.

"He left me with very little choice on the matter." The vampire said as he warped his arms around his mate's waist "Raven turned up at my home covered in blood and he informed me that his uncle not only killed him but our child to." Snape felt Harry stiffen as he pulled the boy into his arms and held him close. Draco snorted and was about to say something when Lucius slammed his hand over Draco's mouth.

"If you want to live through the night keep your thoughts to yourself." The elder blonde hissed to his son.

They sat down by the fire place Harry was staring at the fire crackling as Draco watched the dark haired teen. While The Dark Lord, Severus and Lucius talked "If a Dark Vampire is killed before the change happen naturally the change is forced on them quickly and it can be painful to the point that it could drive them crazy. They become perfect as killer." He said sadly as he looked at his mate.

"I am sorry for your loss Severus and you Raven." Voldemort said, the green eyed boy turned to face the dark wizard with a blank look

"I wished I took your deal." He said softly

"And what deal was that my lovely boy." Voldemort cooed as he took the potion from Severus

"The one from my first year, I should have joined you." Harry whispered, Voldemort smiled as he turned to Severus

"May I tell him my idea?" He asked, the Dark vampire frowned but nodded as Harry tilted his head looking at him oddly "This potion will give me a new body and I plan on winning over the wizarding world by 'killing' the Dark Lord and saving the boy who lived who was kidnapped after Dumbledore was torture to get your location before being murdered." Harry just looked at the red eyed man for a moment before turning to look at Severus

"You don't have to do it love." The vampire whispered

"We I do we have to do while I look like this." Harry mumble, Voldemort grinned as he leaned back and beamed at him

"I ummm have another thought in mind. How many knew about and Severus?"

"No one unless Dumbledore open his fat mouth." Harry hissed "Why?" He asked

"Well we thought we have you both locked up make it look like you were tortured, drugged and among other things." Snape didn't like that smile and Harry didn't seem to care.

Voldemort's plan was simple to say the lest he waits until Dumbledore's body was found before he sent a fake memory of Harry been kidnapped. The memory itself was horrid and it was sure to get the papers scribbling stories. All the while Harry was held up at Severus home, both of them curling up on the bed holding each other "Raven we don't have to go through with this." He whispered "We could just hid here until he had taken over." He smiled softly as he ran his fingers though the young teen's hair.

"Severus I've lost all faith in the wizarding world I want a little darkness." He whispered

"I just don't want to lose you to that darkness." He whispered softly

"You won't."


End file.
